Dinner with the Demon
by Kurachic
Summary: Misaki and Usagi prepare for a very interesting dinner with Usagi's childhood friend. UsagiXMisaki NowakiXHiroki
1. Chapter 1

**Dinner with the Demon**

**Chapter 1**

Misaki chewed nervously on his fingernail as he walked rapidly back in front of the couch. Tomorrow Usagi had invited one of his childhood friends over for dinner. Initially Misaki had been excited, but his excitement quickly dissipated with the discovery that his demon assistant professor and Usagi's childhood friend were one in the same. "Stupid rabbit," Misaki muttered under his breath, "of course he's friends with the demon."

"Did you say something, Misaki?" Usagi called from the sofa where he was smoking idly next to Sazuki-san.

"No," Misaki responded quickly as he continued to pace.

"Why don't you sit down?" Usagi offered after watching Misaki for a little while, "You're wearing a hole in the carpet with your pacing."

Misaki stopped walking and looked indignantly at Usagi. Placing his hands on his hips, Misaki narrowed his eyes. "I'm not pacing."

"No? Then what are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm thinking," Misaki stuttered.

Usagi's tried not to smile at Misaki's excuse. The kid really was too cute. "What were you thinking about, Misaki?"

"I was… uhhh…" Misaki stuttered, "…was…think…thinking about…what to make for dinner tomorrow…."

Usagi calmly walked over to Misaki and cupped his lover's face in his large hands, "Look at me, Misaki" he commanded softly, "You don't have to lie to me. I know you were thinking about me." Usagi pulled Misaki tightly into his arms and smiled as he watched the kid turn vermillion.

"I WAS NOT!" Misaki shrieked and tried to pull away.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Misaki," Usagi continued ignoring his lover's escape attempts.

"I'M NOT EMBARRASSED!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the obnoxious 'ping' of the oven signaling that Misaki needed to refocus on making dinner. "Really though, what do you want me to make for tomorrow?" Misaki asked as he pulled dinner out of the oven and set it aside to cool.

Usagi stepped behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around him. "I was actually thinking that I would cook tomorrow."

"What?" Misaki asked angrily as he turned around in Usagi's arms to face him, "I'm perfectly capable of cooking for an extra person. I mean, it would be stupid for you to do it."

"Why," Usagi asked innocently.

"You can't cook."

"I can," Usagi insisted, "And there will be six people."

"SIX?" A confused Misaki screamed as he pulled the food out of the oven and shut the door, "Since when?"

Usagi sighed and took a long drag of his newly lit cigarette before replying, "Since always."

"Well…" Misaki prompted as he pulled the dishes from the cabinet.

"Well… What?"

"Who else is coming?"

"Hiroki, his lover… the two of us, Aikawa and…"

"Aikawa?" Misaki raised an eyebrow and turned to Usagi, "Why didn't you tell me she was coming a…?"

Usagi silenced him with a firm kiss on the lips, "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki blushed furiously as his lover walked back over to the couch. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I didn't want you to get more weird ideas about my relationship with Aikawa."

"I'M NOT GETTING ANY WEIR…"

"It's so cute that you're jealous, but it really was nothing. We were discussing my latest novel idea when the phone suddenly rang. Now she's coming over with her boyfriend, because she answered the phone when Hiroki called." Usagi said, cigarette hanging from his lips, "She kind of invited herself."

"Answer your own damn phone!"

"I can ask her not to come if it bothers you," Usagi offered.

"No," Misaki answered quickly as he put the food on the table, "You don't have to do that." Looking at Usagi sitting on the couch he prompted, "Dinner is ready if you want to eat."

Usagi put his cigarette out in the ashtray and sat down at the table where Misaki had put his plate. They ate for a while in silence giving Misaki time to address something that had been bothering him for a while. Usagi had clearly said that Demon Kamijo's lover was coming over, and Misaki was quite curious about what type of woman he would be with. Maybe she was even scarier than he was. Misaki cringed involuntarily at the thought.

Usagi looked up at Misaki and noticed the strange look on the younger man's face; Misaki expression was a cross between disbelief and terror. Putting down his fork he cleared his throat causing Misaki to look at him, "Are you thinking about something weird, Misaki?" he teased. Usagi watched with amusement as Misaki's face turned red and he began to stutter. The kid was really just too cute.

Eager to nudge the conversation in a different direction, Misaki quickly asked, "Did we decide what we were going to do for dinner tomorrow?"

Deciding to let his young lover off the hook, for now, Usagi answered, "I already called to get dinner delivered."

Misaki looked at him confused, "If you already took care of it, why did you tell me you were going to cook?"

"Just to see your reaction, I guess."

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Misaki yelled, "YOU CAN EAT BY YOURSELF TONIGHT!" Jumping up from his chair, Misaki stomped towards the kitchen.

Usagi smiled to himself. Yes, Misaki overreacted to just about everything, but the kid was seriously mistaken if he though Usagi was going to eat alone. It took him two large steps to capture his seething lover. "If you don't want to eat with me, Misaki, I'm sure I can come up with other activities we can do together instead," Usagi whispered sexily into his ear.

Misaki blushed and tried to break free from Usagi's iron grip around his waist. "LET ME GO, YOU PERVERT," Misaki protested.

"Only if you promise to sit down and eat with me," Usagi countered.

Misaki sighed exasperated. Usagi could be so immature sometimes. "Fine, you win. I'll eat with you." Misaki found himself being led back to his chair by a very satisfied Usagi. The rest of dinner was eaten in comfortable silence, and Misaki tried very hard to keep his mind from wandering back to its previous quandary. Although Usagi had not pushed the situation that time, Misaki did not want to take any chances.

After dinner, Misaki began to do the dishes and Usagi decided to help him. As soon as Misaki figured out Usagi's intentions, he quickly tried to persuade him otherwise. "Why don't you sit down, Usagi, I can finish on my own," Misaki said nervously.

"I want to help," Usagi answered simply. Taking a dish from Misaki's hand he began to scrub as his young lover stepped backwards. Usagi scrubbed the dish thoroughly, but before he could put it in the dry-rack, it fell to the floor and shattered. Undeterred by this unfortunate event, Usagi picked up the next dish.

"I think you should stop now, Usagi," Misaki ventured hesitantly, but he was silenced by a wave of Usagi's hand.

Usagi picked up the next dish and not thirty seconds later, that dish joined its shattered friend on the ground. Misaki cringed as dish after dish made the suicidal jump from Usagi's hands to the floor. Determined to salvage at least one of the dishes, Misaki dove as the final dish made its downward decent. Misaki managed to grab the dish, but he landed on top of the shattered pieces. "Owwww," Misaki said as he noticed the blood on his arm.

Usagi noticed the blood at the same time Misaki did and proceeded to lift him off the floor and set him down on the counter. "Let me see your arm," he commanded.

"It's no big deal," Misaki replied wearily, "I just cut it a little." Despite Misaki's protests, Usagi grabbed his arm and inspected the cut.

"It's not very deep," Usagi commented, "but I'm going to get you a bandage and maybe some ibuprofen."

"I don't need ibuprofen," Misaki retorted, "It's a cut not a headache."

"Fine, I'll just bring you a bandage then," Usagi conceded as he walked to the bathroom to retrieve it. When he retuned, he turned Misaki's arm and gently applied the bandage. Lifting Misaki's arm up to his lips, Usagi gently kissed the bandage.

"What was that for?" Misaki asked becoming more and more flushed.

"I'm kissing the pain away," Usagi answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Misaki proceeded to jump off the counter and run away.

Usagi decided that Misaki escaped enough for one day and grabbed him firmly around his waist. Hoisting his lover over his shoulder, Usagi walked briskly up the stairs ignoring Misaki's screaming protests. Yeah, the kid was just adorable when he was being stubborn. Kicking his bedroom door shut behind him, Usagi proceeded to show his lover just how much he appreciated him for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner with the Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. I just borrow them to appease my god complex. Then I put them back.**

**Chapter 2**

Nowaki pushed open the door of the apartment he shared with his lover. "Hiro-san! I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" came the reply from the kitchen where Hiroki was warming up ramen noodles in a large pot. Nowaki smiled as he hung his coat up in the closet and joined his lover in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Nowaki asked as he wrapped his arms around his Hiro-san, "It smells really good."

"It's nothing special, just instant ramen." Hiroki admitted.

He would have liked to prepare something a little bit more special tonight, because he had to tell Nowaki about dinner with Akihiko tomorrow. However, due to Miyagi's latest stunt, Hiroki left the university much later than he had expected. He had only spent the entire day organizing all the materials in their office only to return to the office after class to find it in a worse state of disarray then when he began. It was only under the threat of massive pain and disclosure of certain highly sensitive information regarding the relationship between Miyagi and their boss's son that Miyagi admitted to trashing the office in his search for a document he needed for a class. Needless to say, Hiroki had spent the rest of the afternoon making sure Miyagi put everything back where he had placed it earlier (not that their office was really that much cleaner), but the delay prevented Hiroki from stopping by the store on the way home. And a quick look in the refrigerator revealed that there were very few options for dinner since neither Hiroki nor Nowaki had the time to go out shopping recently. So Hiroki decided that instant ramen was better than nothing.

"I'll eat anything my Hiro-san makes for me, because it's made with love," Nowaki said squeezing his lover tighter.

Hiroki's face turned red as he quickly pushed Nowaki away. "It's nothing to get excited about, brat. Anybody can make ramen. It isn't that special. And I didn't do it because you were working late or because I have something important to tell you or anything sappy like that. I just felt like making ramen for myself, and I figured that I would make extra in case I got hungry later. Yeah! I wasn't making it for you…" Hiroki would have kept going, but Nowaki silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't worry, Hiro-san. I'll repay you by making dinner tomorrow."

Hiroki sighed. He would have liked to actually eat dinner before talking about this, but since Nowaki already brought up the subject, now was a good a time as any. "Actually," Hiroki began as he turned away from his lover and pulled two bowls out of the cabinet, "we already have plans."

"We do?" Nowaki asked confused as he accepted the now full bowl of ramen. "Is it a special occasion? I didn't forget something important, did I?"

"No, no! Nothing like that," Hiroki mumbled as he sat down at their cozy little table. Nowaki sat down across from his lover and looked at him expectantly. Hiroki just blew gently into his ramen bowl to cool the hot broth down and began to eat.

"So," Nowaki prompted when it was clear that Hiroki was not going to tell him without a gentle nudge, "What are we doing tomorrow for dinner?"

"We're visiting an old friend of mine." Hiroki said without making eye contact.

Nowaki clenched his teeth slightly as he looked at his lover who was currently playing with his noodles like they were the most interesting things in the world. Which they probably were to Hiroki at the time. I mean really, it was either admit to his current lover that he had accepted an invitation to eat dinner with his first love (which he slept with) or play with long, curvy noodles that were not going to call him out on his momentary lapse in judgment. Hiroki was willing to admit (to himself at least) that not talking to Nowaki before he accepted the invitation was probably a bad idea. While he was thinking about it, it was also a very bad idea not to tell Nowaki until the day before the dinner that they were going, but there really had not been a good time to bring it up. Akihiko had insisted that Hiroki come to his place to read over his newest novel, but after Hiroki discovered that said novel involved more raunchy sex scenes than actual literary genius, he was willing to do almost anything to remove his name from the story. Add his desperation to the couple of drinks he had already consumed, and Hiroki agreed to the dinner under the assumption that his name would be removed from print. Hiroki had neglected to confirm whether or not this actually happened, because he was not actually going to read it to find out.

"Which childhood friend?" Nowaki asked with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"…." Hiroki mumbled.

"What, Hiro-san? I didn't quite hear that."

"Akihiko," Hiroki said quietly waiting for Nowaki's reaction.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Hiroki questioned. He was expecting a much harsher response like some kind of suggested alternative or questions about why he agreed to dinner without first consulting him. But Nowaki just continued to eat his ramen.

"Yeah," Nowaki said with a smile, "If Hiro-san wants to do this, then I'm OK with it." They ate in silence for a while before Nowaki struck up another conversation. " So, is it just going to be the three of us?"

"I don't think so. Akihiko said something about meeting his boyfriend, but I really don't know many other details," Hiroki said as he inwardly rejoiced that Nowaki was so calm about the whole thing.

The two finished their dinner without speaking any more about the next day. Nowaki told a story about a little girl he had worked with during the day, and Hiroki moaned about Miyagi's latest antics. After dinner, Nowaki gathered and washed the dishes while Hiroki worked his way through another book he had recently found in a small book store near the university. Nowaki sat down next to his lover on the couch after finishing the dishes, and they sat together in silence for a while.

When Hiroki finally glanced up at Nowaki from over the top of his book, he noticed that the younger man's eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Noticing the late hour, Hiroki decided to wake Nowaki up and move into the bedroom. Shaking his lover gently Hiroki whispered, "Hey, let's go to bed."

Nowaki's eyes sprang open. "Whatever you say, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said with a goofy smile as he easily lifted the smaller man up over his shoulder and walked into their bedroom.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm so glad you want to go the bed with me, Hiro-san!" Nowaki gushed ignoring his lover's screaming protests.

"I DON'T! NOW PUT ME BACK DOWN!"

"It's OK, Hiro-san. I know exactly what you want."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Yes I do!" Nowaki declared happily as the pair made their way into the bedroom. Dumping Hiroki onto their bed, Nowaki easily climbed on top pinning his lover to the mattress. Nowaki looked down at his Hiro-san and said, "Should we bring anything?"

"What?" Hiroki asked. Despite his protests, Hiroki had been expecting this part of the night to go in a slightly different direction.

"To dinner tomorrow." Nowaki clarified.

Maybe Nowaki was not as comfortable with this as he seemed at dinner. "Nah, Akihiko coerced me into this, so he can prepare everything," Hiroki grumbled.

"Ok, then," Nowaki said as he rolled off Hiroki onto his side of the bed much to Hiroki's surprise.

"Ummmm."

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Anything… like what?"

"You know…"

"Please tell me exactly what you want me to do, Hiro-san," Nowaki said cheekily as he rolled back over to face his lover.

"Nothing," Hiroki said rolling away from Nowaki so the younger man could not see his blush, "Forget I said anything. Just go to sleep."

"But now that you asked for it, I can't just go to sleep!" Nowaki said with a smile as he turned his lover back over and returned to their earlier position. "I love you," he said clearly.

"Yeah, me too, brat." And with those words of encouragement, Nowaki made good on his earlier promise much to Hiroki's enjoyment (not that the later would ever admit that out loud).

**Wow… has it really been that long since I last updated this story? Anyway, sorry for the awfully long hiatus period, and I'll try to update faster in the future. As always, comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**Kurachic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner with the Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. I just borrow them to appease my god complex. Then I put them back.**

**Chapter 3**

When Aikawa had been a young girl, she had prided herself on her creativity and exceptional grammar. She loved writing, but had never been extremely good at it herself. As a major BL fan, she decided to start writing fanfictions to improve her writing skills. And after numerous failed attempts and abandoned stories, she found her true calling. Beta reading. Her persistent e-mails and phone calls to her authors resulted in faster updating, and she was always quick to fix grammar and unclear plot points. So Aikawa had found her true calling while indulging in her guilty passion.

Those same skills that made her such a good beta reader made her a great editor as well, because she insisted upon good results from all the authors she worked with. As Aikawa grew older she got a job at a company as a real editor, but she never deleted her account. It was through that account that she discovered the raunchy works of a certain Usami Akihiko. She spent many late nights reading through his works so that they could be posted online for the general public as soon as possible. Through many e-mailed conversations, Aikawa eventually made the connection between her favorite BL writer and Usami Akihiko, the man she worked with at the company.

It was after making this connection that Aikawa used her acquired key to let herself into Usami Akihiko's apartment and confront the man directly. She had decided to use her full persuasive power to convince the author to publish his books under a penname. Expecting a fight, Aikawa was completely surprised when Akihiko agreed without a fight and proceeded to bounce ideas off of her for his next story. And so began the strange relationship between Usami Akihiko and his BL crazed editor, Aikawa.

Anyway, the pair had been discussing ideas for Usami's next BL story when the phone rang.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No." So the pair continued to ignore the phone, but on the sixth time the phone began ringing, Aikawa decided that enough was enough.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?" came the curt reply.

"My name's Aikawa. I'm Usami-san's editor. I'll take a message for you."

"Oh, I thought you were his new girlfriend or something."

"Nope. He's got a boyfriend." Aikawa said with a large smile.

"Oh." There was a brief silence.

"So, can I take a message? You obviously have something important to say otherwise you wouldn't have called six times."

Hiroki cleared his throat awkwardly. "Just ask him what time he wants us over for dinner."

"Us."

"Yes, us. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is you lover a boy or a girl?"

The stuttering on the other end of the line confirmed Aikawa's suspicions and ignited her inner fangirl. "I'll call you back in a minute!" she squealed into the phone and quickly hit the power button. Turning to Akihiko she gushed, "Oh my goodness! Two gay couples in one room! For dinner! I must be there! What day is dinner?"

"The day after tomorrow," came the disinterested reply from the couch.

"What time should I be there?"

"Five thirty is good."

"Ok! I'll see you then." Aikawa said as she picked up the phone to call the other guy back to tell him the new time. When she hung up the phone she turned back to the author, "Who was that, anyway?"

"Probably Hiroki."

"He is gay, right?"

"Yes."

Aikawa squealed. "Well, I'll see you for dinner. Get working on that new novel, and don't forget about the deadline on the other one. And I'm bringing someone special for you to meet!" she yelled after her as she walked out of the apartment. Popping her head back in the doorway she added, "And make sure to give those cream puffs on the counter to Misaki!" With a click she was gone leaving Usami Akihiko smoking idly on the couch.

* * *

The day of Akihiko's informal dinner turned larger affair had finally arrived, and everybody was preparing in their own way…

"I'm so excited!" Aikawa sang quietly as she began to fiddle with her hair straightener. "And I just can't hide it!" She reverted to humming as she carefully applied her lipstick to make her lips shinny. Her make-up was perfect. Her hair was perfect. Her clothes were perfect. So what still needed to be done? Her special guest needed to be ready as well.

Her special guest was a small stuffed penguin with some very special features. Each of its eyeballs had a small camera inside and the belly housed the recording device. This was Aikawa's chance to get footage of gay men in action (if the large quantity of alcohol she was bringing had any impact), and she sure as heck was not going to let this one pass her by. Besides, with Usami-san's obsession with plushies and her implication that his little guy was actually her significant other, she could probably get away with sitting him at the table. Right by all the action. In a perfect recording location. Oh, Aikawa was excited.

"Ok, sweetie," she sing-song picking up her 'special guest', "we're going to have some fun with the boys! Oh, they are just going to be so excited to see us! I can't wait!" Aikawa got into her can and she drove off towards Akihiko's apartment.

Meanwhile…

"Are you ready, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked as he fixed his shirt in the mirror.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Hiroki said as he finished tying his shoe laces, and joined his lover.

Just as they were at the door, Nowaki said quickly, "Oh, wait a minute. I almost forgot," and walked quickly back into the kitchen.

"What did you forget?" Hiroki asked curiously. He scowled at Nowaki when he walked back out. "What are you doing with all that alcohol? I thought that we weren't going to bring anything."

"It's the nice thing to do, Hiro-san," Nowaki explained patiently.

"Well, I'll probably need it to survive tonight anyway. For sure if that crazy woman I talked to is going to be there," Hiroki muttered darkly.

"Let's go, Hiro-san," Nowaki said as he walked out the door. With a sigh, Hiroki pulled his coat tighter around him and followed his lover out the door.

"Please, please let this be a normal dinner," Hiroki said softly as he turned the key in the lock, "Oh, and please don't let Akihiko do anything weird."

In another part of town…

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," came the response from the kitchen where Misaki was putting the food they picked up in the oven. Akihiko had ordered the food, and the two of them had taken the drive to the restaurant together in order to pick it up. However once they arrived, Misaki noticed that his lover had ordered enough food to feed about fifty people. "I still don't know what we're going to do with all of this food! There's no way we're going to eat it all!"

"We can have leftovers. That's what common people do after large get-togethers. They have leftovers."

"Yeah, maybe for a few days, but this could feed us for the rest of the month! And I'll get fat eating all this!"

"Well then, Misaki, should we do some exercises together?" Akihiko asked as he engulfed his young lover in a hug, "I know something really fun that we can do together."

Misaki turned bright red and pushed him away. "STOP IT! WE HAVE PEOPLE COMING OVER!"

"So."

"SO!!! WE CAN'T DO THIS NOW!"

"It's not like they haven't seen it. Hiroki's gay and Aikawa would probably enjoy it."

"That's not really the problem here."

"Then what is?" Akihiko asked with a serious look on his face.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Misaki screamed as he pushed the older man out of the kitchen and to the couch. "Ok, sit here and don't do anything weird." All the food was being warmed up, the table was set for six people, there was ton of alcohol for everybody to drink, they had quiet yet upbeat music playing in the background, and Usagi-san had managed not to ruin anything yet. In Misaki's book, everything was going perfectly.

BUZZZZZZ

Neither Akihiko or Misaki moved.

"Aren't you going to let them in, Usagi-san?"

"You can do it."

"Stupid rabbit," Misaki mumbled as he pressed the button to let their visitors in. Misaki was about to turn away when the buzzer sounded a second time. "Sounds like everybody is here," he said as he pushed the button again to let in the second pair. One thing is for sure. Tonight would be far from boring.

**So that was chapter three. Oh, I wish that I was Aikawa! Anyway, the next chapter is the actual dinner. Any comment or review is much appreciated.**

**Kurachic**


End file.
